Blossoming FriendShip Under A Banora Apple Tree
by Seraphim210
Summary: Genesis, Sephiroth, and Angeal - in their Golden days. They go on vacation to Banora, and Genesis finally fulfills his dream of sharing a Banora White with Sephiroth. Happy times. Still employed in ShinRa, and content. Little do they know what happens as their lives progress.


**Blossoming Friendship Under A Banora Apple Tree by Seraphim210. One Shot.**

Out on the simple, grassy terrain of Banora; sat Genesis under an apple tree. A contrastingly lavish Banora White lay cupped about in one of his hands, whereas a timely play lay grasped in the other. Taking a deep breath of the rather fresh, and homely air—the auburn haired poet smiled. This was the life. Vacation…with Angeal and Sephiroth. "When the war of the beasts, brings about the world's end, the Goddess…descends from the sky."

Coming up gradually, were Angeal and Sephiroth. They stalked along the open, hilly terrain rather briskly—the gentle winds were their only feeble opponent. "Ah, Genesis. Looks like you're enjoying yourself too much." The brunette chuckled, setting his rich blue optics on the cinnamon strands just beneath and ahead of him.

"Like always." Sephiroth added, as a subtle smirk began creeping it's way onto the silverette's thin lips. Angeal went ahead and took a seat beside Genesis under the large, graceful dumbapple tree. Of course, leave it to Genesis to pick the prettiest one. The auburn had a knack for such things; the finer ones. The brunette elbowed the bark of the tree behind him with enough force to cause an apple to fall—catching it—he wrapped his free arm around the auburn's shoulders. Angeal took a testing bite; and smiled genuinely.

The crisp sound of that crunch caught Sephiroth's attention—maybe he'd get an apple in a bit as well. The silverette went ahead and took a seat on the other side of Genesis, his back not completely against the tree. Genesis furrowed his eyebrows as soon as he realized he was being disrupted…the thump, crunch, and touch—all at once elected an exaggerated sigh from his literature loving lips. "Angeal, where's your class—damn it." The auburn turned his head to face the other in one lithe motion, expecting the man before him to apologize or offer up an interesting remark.

Finishing up his bite, Angeal held his smile in tact. "I think you stole it." He teased, scratching the nape of the auburn's neck gently.

"You two…" Sephiroth remarked in a simple breath, a bit amused by their behavior.

"Just shut up and eat your apple." Genesis semi-pouted, and shrugged his shoulder in a half-hearted mock effort to get Angeal off. Turning his attention to Sephiroth now, the auburn tightened his grip around his apple and book. "Hmph…" Genesis tossed the apple into Sephiroth's lap. "Have you ever tried one yet?" He asked, in wonderment.

Angeal, content with Genesis's response—continued eating his apple. His arm was magnetically attached to the slender body beside him—their beautiful friendship was just…so natural. "No, I haven't. But I'd be delighted to do so now, so long as it makes you happy." Sephiroth caught the apple Genesis has tossed with great ease; and brought the purple skinned fruit to his lips. First; he analyzed the smell. Fresh, ripe—approximately 187 grams. Nutritious, and beautiful—much like the very endearing friendship that the three shared. Healthy and necessary for life.

The cinnamon haired fellow watched with great interest—one of his long lost dreams were coming true! He was sharing the gift of the Banora White with Sephiroth—the man that he had finally touched, reached. As soon as he heard the blissful crunch; the signal of canines piercing skin—Genesis grinned. "Well?" He asked, with a calm, yet dazzled mien.

As soon as the perfect, porcelain jaw's teeth retracted from the mass of sweetness, Sephiroth shifted his serene green eyes to look at Genesis directly. The sweet, succulent juice caused Sephiroth's lower lip to glisten a tad bit; and oh how unknown and oblivious Sephiroth was—to his sexuality! Chewing and swallowing with closed, proper lips—Sephiroth soon replied, "This…is an apple unmatchable." He smirked. Sephiroth considered Genesis and Angeal as equals—they were the only people that he'd speak to socially. He trusted them. The silverette also learned from Angeal and Genesis's relationship a bit more each day. He couldn't help himself from feeling a bit more 'normal' when he was around the pair.

Angeal leaned forward, sliding his hand off of Genesis so expertly; the auburn's skin could've flared from the very pretty touch. Chuckling at the obvious contentment Genesis was lost in, he noogied the auburn with one of his hands—causing Genesis too to arch his back forward. "Angeal! You're ruining my hair!" The smiling, pristine auburn shoved Angeal's hand off and turned to look at Sephiroth. "I knew you'd like it. Banora's apples are unlike any other. We'll have to take a crate back home." Genesis began fixing his hair as he spoke—his unruly locks embroidered his beautifully sculptured face ever so thoughtfully…each curve and twist, soft and tender like that of lips.

Oh how quickly Genesis turned his attention—to see and speak to Sephiroth. Angeal knew well that the younger admired the older; skill, talent, everything. The subtle envies of their trinity friendship tugged at the core of his heartstrings; Angeal rubbed Genesis's arm gently—as the other's attention was taken from him. There was something very warm about Angeal's demeanor; the way his chocolate hair melted along his sweetened skin; causing his striking, heroic blues of his eyes to shine and swirl. The fervor stricken body removed his gaze from Genesis, and narrowed them in on Sephiroth. The man seemed at peace, content with the time and place they were in. They all were.

"I have a feeling the crate will be empty by the time we reach home." Sephiroth commented, looking from Genesis to Angeal, "Isn't that so, Angeal?" His lips curved like that of a question mark.

Angeal nodded, "Hopefully...Genesis will be too busy reading and quoting Loveless to eat. I'm sure I'll finish the crate before he even touches it." He smiled perversely.

The auburn's optics seemed to be hanging onto every word that Sephiroth spoke; he was captivated in a way. Suddenly, the silverette mentioned Angeal—and Genesis turned to look at him. Suddenly feeling the gentle caress of Angeal's warm hands, the auburn sighed—as if relieved, refreshed. Curving his lips to a pout, he spoke, "You had better not. Otherwise I'll force you to wear last winter's Christmas sweater. And you know very well which one I'm talking about…" The pout morphed into a very warm, foreboding—smirk.

_**Rate **__**and Review!**_


End file.
